


Heat of darkness

by RoyalDarlingPrincess



Category: Broken Moon - Legends of the Deep, comic - Fandom, comics - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalDarlingPrincess/pseuds/RoyalDarlingPrincess





	Heat of darkness

The world was in a constant state of chaos- a hardened word for change, from the moment buildings grew to obscure the sky, and man took over the planet, the world was constantly twisted to the whims of the human race. Then, man took to the skies, but their hunger was not quenched, their ambition remained untamed. A war broke out, leading to destruction of the planet as the humans knew it. The moon shattered, the sky immersed in darkness, the floods swept through the land and monsters emerged from the shadows assuming a seat at civilization while the world burned. They fed on blood from humans, taking as they pleased and were content in their own supremacy, until that was taken from them. After the end of their reign – the destruction of Vampire City, they had to resort to hiding in dark caves, avoiding the sharp rays of the sun, desperate for a drop of blood from the poor animals that entered their nest.

  
Until they come for her and her little group, and roped her into their pitiful scheme of saving the world. Stop the monster Cthulhu. A rampaging purveyor of madness. Their small band of vampires agreed, for the safety of their food source, corrupted humans meant putrid blood that would force them into an endless cycle of starvation. The threat was made implicitly clear. She had an underlying understanding of the lies of humans, was well versed in their treachery. And knew it was far safer to join them momentarily – for survival. But she had underestimated them, another mistake, one in a long list of many.  
The man – no, the werewolf, Korbin has her chained in his shack that reeks of dead fish and decay. She struggles against the bindings, yanking hard at the chains circling her wrists. “Why keep me alive?” She snarls, “You intend to kill me anyway.”

  
“I mean to keep my word,” He murmurs gravelly. His eyes glow ferociously and his nose twitches, his body is tense, she can almost see every muscle coiled tightly. She snaps her sharpened teeth, eyes brilliant circles as hot as the sun she avoids. “The beast opened up the sky – let the sun through- to endanger us..To kill us.” She spit out, a low growl from deep within her throat, as her sharp canines snap angrily. “You planned to kill us all”

  
“I didn’t know. It wasn’t my intention,” He insists, moving close to her that his large build towers over her small frame. She yanks at her chains, they rattle fiercely. “ Lies,” She hisses, tongue snaking out from thin lips. “I am not lying,” A rumble from deep in his chest, his gaze hardens. Crash, snap, a terrible roar outside, the ground shakes. The monsters are at war. "I can't trust a word of yours! Predators deceive their prey.." She hisses, tugging at her restraints. She feels fury claw at her insides, like a raging inferno. It was foolishness that made her trust the humans after what they did to her kind.

"I am not like you," He retorts, a hand curls around her neck, steadying her head so her cold eyes stare into his dark ones. "Ya may think of me some monster, but I ain't." She feels the power radiating off him, the werewolf, a ferocious monster of the night, like an angry buzzing of electricity but his eyes held a kind of tortured humanity that curdles the acid in her stomach. "You are like me, and like all monsters..you want to erase your enemies from existence. It was a mistake to trust you." She snarls, rows of teeth clash loudly, but otherwise, she couldn't move in his vise-like grip. She couldn't trust him, this man who tried to retain vestiges of this pathetic remnants of his humanity, a warped version he remembered.

  
"I want to save this world, and tis backstabbing ain't gonna help no one." His grip loosens a little, and he presses himself against her lithe form. She is once again reminded just how weak her position is, her stomach cramps, an unfortunate reminder of her ever-present hunger, her skin feels like sandpaper, and her muscles though strong are weakened strings that barely translate her full strength. He could rip her apart if he wanted, and that knowledge stirs some heat between her legs. An odd reaction, but then again, Marzia relished the prey and predator balance that ruled the earth. In her old world, she had bedded many a powerful vampire, fierce and ferocious, while maintaining a veneer of civility. She had yanked out their teeth and spilled their blood after she tired of them.

He sniffs, and his eyes widen. There is a chance he smells the dark arousal wetting her thighs. "R you turned on by tis?" He cocks his head, he doesn't seem amused, confusion relaxes the intensity of his features as he drops his arm. "A sexual interest in you is purely a physical reaction to being deprived of pleasure for so long." She didn't bother trying hide it. "You guys have sex!" He states dumbly. "Yes," She rolls her eyes, "We may be immortal creatures but we do enjoy the pleasures of the flesh."

  
His dark eyes crawl over her face, taking in her sharp cheeks, obscenely red lips, and brown eyes. "I take it you've been with other men..vampires." He murmurs. "Humans as well." Says matter-a-factly, shrugging his shoulders. Lips turn downward into an angry frown and the implications sinks into his mind, "You hurt innocent human men," Growling low in his throat, anger flashing in his eyes. Bares her sharp teeth, "I like to play with my food. See how far a mere human can satisfy me before I drain him dry." A twisted smirk stretches on her lips, sharp canines winking a brilliant white.

  
She watches, partially amused, as self-righteous fury clouds his face, lightning flashing as he imagines the fate of those poor humans. To add to the effect, her crimson tongue slithers out her mouth to lick her vermilion thin lips. "If you were high among the vampire elite, you had the good humans, who were bred for pleasure," Said in a husky tone, a salacious slither that caresses his ears like poison, "We could do to them whatever we desired." It starts as a low rumble in his chest before deepening to a furious growl that blows over her cheeks.

Slam. Her head hits the back of the shed and her vision blurs for a second. His muscles coil as his fist tightens around her neck. "You vicious creature. We are in the midst of absolute destruction and you choose to play games," Roars ferociously, feeling conflicted, does he get revenge for the poor creatures who suffered or work towards convincing her he would maintain their partnership. He needs her, and her influence.

Without her, he can't control the vampires. She shuts her eyes momentarily and releases a small huff of air, "The weak prey on the strong. I would have thought a werewolf would have figured this out by now. How did you survive this long? Your personality?" Sneers with cold contempt, eyes flaring like twin lights. Meanwhile, her fingers cut through the weak points of the chain, having tested them while their bland conversation was going on. "I know the horror of this world. At least I don't let it consume me!" Again, with that self-righteous diatribe.

  
"I try to be better, I will never be like you!" Said with such a conviction, reiterating his earlier stance of when they were on a boat. She had tried to commiserate with him then, assuring him that his circumstances were understandable, and the world was ruled by monsters driven by their ghastly desires. He had rebuffed her, claiming she was wrong. She would prove how right she was, with a dart of triumph. Snatching the chain, she whips it around his neck, though quick, the gesture catches him unaware. He grunts as the chain wraps around his neck, and the link cinches into his skin.  
She moves swiftly, propelling her lithe body into his, so he ends up splayed across the floor, with her on top of him. The chain digs into the hairy leather of his throat. He roars, his teeth elongates, and his anger breezing through her hair.

She applies the right amount of pressure to throttle his windpipe is . “Not so tough now, fisherman.” He gasps, and struggles to break free of her strong grip. The muscles of his throat flex and thicken till it resembles a tree trunk. His eyes burn up into her from his lowly position, the vicious beast snapping and growling at her, eager to rip her to shreds. No fear is displayed on her contorted features, rather she looks almost smug, hiding the unease stirring her blood. “Gah..gh..” He struggles to speak through the constricted windpipe, and drawing a vicious laugh at his pathetic effort. Fingers yank at the metal, it cuts off his circulation and the chain tightens to her glee. His powerful arms tense, as fingers claw desperately at the chain.  
“Foolish creature, you made a grave error in keeping me alive. You will suffer for your lies and deceit.” His hands suddenly surge forward and stab a piece of wood into her neck. “Gah,” She utters a shocked cry, mixed with horror. While she was gloating and rejoicing in her triumph, he had yanked off a piece of the floor that is currently lodged in her shoulder.

  
Momentarily stunned by the assault, she is unable to defend against him except to shove against his weight, as she is slammed into the wall. Before he turns and channels his strength into bending her over the table. Under the solidity of his body, her lithe form is practically bend in half, his breath scalds her cheek. "Enough," He snarls ferociously, "The world is in danger, we can't keep at each other's throat."

  
Arms are bend roughly behind her back, and it immobilizes her, she can't even thrash. His flesh rubs against hers, roughly, causing her savage instinct to stir, every nerve ending is sparking. "I can't trust you..You lie." Screeches vehemently, recalling the blinding brightness of the sun.

  
"I am not.." He snarls, his grip tightens and a scream nearly tears from her throat, pain shooting up her arm he nearly yanks from her socket. Her body bucks, attempting to push him off her. The rubbing of their flesh creates a heat between them that is smoldering under her skin. He leans forward, his breath tickling her ear. "We have no more time to waste...The world will end soon." His finger encircling his wrist tightens. "I promise to help you and I will keep my word...or.." His arm reaches around and tightens around her neck. 'I will end you right here.."

  
His biceps is taut around her neck and she chokes on her hatred. Bucking, she struggles to force him off her but his chest is far too solid. He gives another firm yank, a reminder that she has been reduced to a kind of play thing for the werewolf and it elicited a small screech filled with impotent rage. She attempts to crane her neck sideways if only to look him in the eye when she snarls ferociously with fierce loathing, " Fine. You have us..to save your pathetic world."

The chain around her neck loosens and falls to her shoulder. His fingers create indentation on her papery thin skin. She freezes, her stomach floods with a acrid stream of bile. His sharp talons gently pushes the dark tendrils of her hair away from her face, lightly scrapping the curvature of her cheeks. The gesture feels demeaning and insulting , but is only done out of curiosity. So his sharp eyes drawn to the curve of her scar etched into her cheek, an injury from the attack on vampire city. 

Her cheeks burning, Marzia rages forward driven by animal instinct. Her sharp canines catch his bottom teeth and sucked. His yellow eyes blaze like an inferno and a tumult of emotions phase across his eyes until there is a bright gleam of lust. Marzia rubs her body against him in a slow and deliriously tantalizing manner.

Something snaps inside Korbin, Maybe the pent up sexual frustration that had no outlet for 20 years' because his response is fierce to her teasing, the slid of her tongue and the nip of her teeth against his lip. His pulse beats hard while his penis twitches as blood rushes to stimulate a strange hunger from his werewolf senses.

He gave a sharp intake of breathe before releasing the burning need inside him. His claw tangles in her dark hair while his other arm snakes around her waist. A gasp escapes from her throat as he shoves his face into hers so he can capture her thin lips in a ravenous kiss. His breath is wet in her dry mouth and his tongue salaciously dances with this one. Marzia only thought is to wonder if it an attack,but the way his calloused hands caress her roughly..it was doubtful. She releases a harsh moan into his mouth as his large hands cover her small breasts, fingers tweaking the erect nipples. Their minds are seared off all the emotions and feelings except for the brutal,raw pleasure. The heat between them is intense and burning, fueled by their animalistic nature.

Her talons dig into deep furrows into his neck and shoulders, while he rubs his engorged cock ready to burst from its cotton confines against her leg. The nails catch on the rough cloth of his cloak and her finger nearly yanks apart the fabric. The werewolf releases an annoyed grunt and forcefully separates their lips. Marzia utters an annoyed huff but that changes into jilted growl when Korbin drags her top over her head. His palms skating over her nude flesh. Tension render her body taut as she is on edge.

She knows she is is at the mercy of the werewolf, and he could displace her innards if he wished with his sharp claws and ferocious strength. Those paranoid thoughts were swept away by the movement of his fingers upon her sex. A heartened gasp heavy with pleasure is uttered from her trembling lips- as his hand strums inside her heat igniting a salacious desire, but her vaginal walls are dry and the friction feels like having hair scratch on sandpaper in quick jerks. It is not very pleasurable. 

She was about to administer a complaint when he growls in a quick snarl of frustration. He wasn't getting the stimulation to feed his need, it itched across his brain. Their bodies were a sweet mixture of blood , sweat and oils, death lightly tainting her skin that he allowed his tongue to desperately savor.

His groin is hard and throbbing, ready to plunge into her inviting heat, when he found she lacks the lubrication.

No matter, he would provide it in a matter of seconds. He falls to his knees and prods her entrance with his tongue. Her body arches, her lips tremble. He gives her sex two long deep licks, his fingers burning bruises into her alabaster skin. A delighted set of noises greet his ears and he is encouraged to continue his deep exploration of her crevice. But it not enough, his groin twitches in anticipation of what is is to come, namely him.

He surges to his feet and she growls at his decision to discontinue his service to her. Both of them are spurred by their primal desires to gain release after denial for so long.

His hands knead her skin, coaxing more waves of pleasure from her body.  His fingers left her body for a second to free his engorged cock from his constraints.

Meanwhile his teeth plant small bites across her neck before sinking into her shoulder. The sensations that erupt cause her vampire talons to dig deep ridges into the wood. Once his cock is free, his hand grips her neck and he buries it in one fluid motion inside her glistening pussy. His girth spreads her cunt,and she has to bite her lower lip as flashes of pain mixed with ecstasy. 

His fingers and his teeth creates deep s on her shoulder. lars' other hand fondly and kneads abreast while his dick. piston in and out of her. Herlithe body quakes and themble atthe force of his thrusts\ and her ragged mo-ans fill the sm all space between then. "Horder// Korkin. she urges him to rutt harder in a sharp, rich tore edged with command - He increases his sheed hittingjust the right spot inside her. Margie, he growls I rach scrapking across her pearth, her tou canl as her entire body is beseizedby an orgasmic wav'.e& greentis heavily, he pans his seed deep inside her. They remain in that position for sometime before he pulls and, shows the blossing feeling of guiltand shame into the back ofhis Mind and casually brushes her amblerump with his hand. .-both of them slowly came down from their high.

" Well ,that was unexpected."she mummers," sucking me on the tabledoesn't make fora very conning argument." A grimace mars hersheap feature as her eyes catch the drip of his silvery semen between me thighs- Dorkin quickly pulled up pants and slipped into his discarded shirt. " It wasn't planned ...” He explained quietly. tutters a small frustrated sigh, she straighten her clothes. ignoringthe residuerd pleasure derived them the tender ache betimer her legs. It had bee n so long since she had been forcefully taken by amar. sliphis on herblance, he smoothedance imagining creases as her mind still we-lling from the brutal law emotions and slightly fuzzy from the earth'shattien orgasm' kept her occupiedl' Aband on her shoulder, I Imean it Mayin, I will do what I can to keep you and your comrades safe." Her body tereses and She wants to say Something aboutthe send, sentimentioned Stupidityof the werewolf. But then her figs tracethe bluish bruise mankis her wrists andthe dull throb of her hibs thatwere nearly crushed. His finger lights brush her herni a odd gesture,but She swallows the biting comment. "as you say, korbinI. she timsaronds and faces heim, archy on this eyebrand at the light blush thatsuffused his neck. I be goodhe mmittlere, feeling an uncortable knot twists in his stomach\ .. <" Let's just see where this takes us. I am not entirely convinced of your promises." she stalks out of the room without a backward glance. Robin's dark eyes watch her so as the thinks that he missed an opportunity to say ." Would you like me toathey conning you on My knees." before he followed her.


End file.
